


[Podfic] all plans are golden in your hands by verity

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of verity's forget our future plans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Getting Back Together, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Pack Family, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of all plans are golden in your hands by verity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all plans are golden in your hands by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all plans are golden in your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931224) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Title: [all plans are golden in your hands]()  
Author: [verity]()  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
It takes a month or two for Derek to pick up on a few things. Like how he's never met any of Stiles's friends. Like how he doesn't know what, exactly, Stiles does for a living.

Length: 00:27:27 (w/ music), 00:25:52 (w/o music)  
Download with music (click to stream, or right click & save as): [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/all%20plans%20are%20golden%20in%20your%20hands%20by%20verity.mp3)  
WIthout music: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/all%20plans%20are%20golden%20in%20your%20hands%20\(no%20music\)%20by%20Verity.mp3)

 

Thanks again to the awesome [Paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting me!


End file.
